


dream girl

by lovehansen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehansen/pseuds/lovehansen
Summary: beca is introduced to a redhead in the second grade and can't seem to get her out of her head.or in which chloe is beca's literal dream girl.also, a warning that there are a few graphic parts in this book, feel free to skip over them (:





	1. redhead

_**eight year old beca mitchell** _

"night mommy!" beca giggled, skipping up the steps of their two-story home.

"night, beca bear!" her mother called before beca shut her door.

_a small redhead skipped towards beca during lunch time. "hi, i'm chloe!" she giggled, sitting next to beca._

_beca had been eating her lunch all alone because no one liked her in second grade. beca had thought she'd be one of the cool kids in second grade, being a year older and all, but the kids used it to tease her, "because you weren't smart enough to past kindergarten the first time". beca looked at this new girl, chloe, tilting her head a bit._

_"not much of a talker?" chloe asked, pulling out her lunch._

_"i'm beca." beca had always been a soft-spoken person, especially when it comes to meeting new people._

_"i like that name, is it short for anything?" chloe was curious to find out more about this brunette, and beca could tell. chloe sipped her juice box, waiting for an answer._

_"no, it's just beca," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "oh, well i still like it." chloe's smile glowed in the bright sunlight. it almost made beca smile._

_"thank you. i like your name too. how old are you?" though it didn't seem like it, beca was very good with her words, learning from an early age how to read and write._

_"i'm seven." chloe said, taking another bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

_"oh, that's cool." beca didn't know how to carry on the rest of the conversation._

_luckily, chloe did. "how old are you?"_

_"i just turned eight," beca said._

_"whoa! why aren't you a cool kid?! you're, like, older than all of us!" chloe giggled._

_"the other kids who are my age use it against me. they say i was too stupid to pass kindergarten the first time, so i had to redo it," little beca said quietly, putting the other half of her sandwich away and pulling her knees to her chest._

_"that's so silly, they had to do the same exact thing! no one's calling them stupid, now are they? i'm sure you're smarter than them!" chloe rolled her eyes, her pearly white smile widening._

_"that's not how it works." beca shook her head. she started to collect her things when the bell rang._

_"beca!" chloe was chasing after her._

_"beca!" she could still hear chloe's voice._

_"beca wake up!"_

beca's eyes opened, "whoa."

"whoa, what?" her father glared.

"n-nothing, sir." beca looked at the floor, knowing better than to look at her father in the eyes. "get ready for school, if you aren't downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes, i'm coming up here." her father spat in her face, and she knew he'd meant it.


	2. birthday

**_nine year old beca mitchell_ **

beca spent her birthday crying. her mother had passed away the night before. the beating her father had given her, a "special birthday present", didn't help. she just wanted everything to stop. she still had no friends, and it was already third grade! a month into school and she had no one to talk to. no one except for her teacher had known it was her birthday.

her tiny back ached from the belt lashes, and she knew she'd never be able to sleep on her back for as long as this goes on. laying down slowly on her tough bed, she got as comfortable as possible and closed her eyes, in hopes her dreamland will let her escape from the real world.

_"happy birthday, becs!" chloe giggled, putting a party hat on top of beca's head._

_"what's this for, chlo?" beca asked, looking around a house she didn't recognize._

_"your birthday, silly."  chloe exclaimed, blowing a noise maker in beca's face. "i invited people, if you don't mind."_

_beca looked around at the empty house, "well where are they?"_

_"oh, back here." chloe smiled, grabbing beca's hand and dragging her to the beautifully decorated backyard._

_"happy birthday beca!" everyone shouted and blew noise makers when beca and chloe appeared outside. beca didn't know everyone there, but she did know some people. there were people from school, church, and the neighborhood there._

_"thank you." beca smiled softly, walking over to greet everyone._

_after about an hour, chloe and an adult gathered the kids around to play games. chloe had said they'd play a lot of picnic games, such as pin the tail on the donkey, potato sack race, relay races, and more._

_as chloe split everyone up into groups, beca ran up to chloe and embraced her in a hug, something she does on rare occasions._

_"thank you for this amazing party, chloe." beca mumbled. even if she was older, the redhead was taller than her by a couple of inches._

_"no problem, anything for you." chloe smiled. "now get in the potato sack so we can race!"_

_"oh you're so on!" beca smirked, running over to the sack._

_"i'm going to win, beca!" chloe exclaimed as soon as an adult said go._

_"no i am!" beca took off._

_"beca!" chloe giggled._

_"beca!" chloe said._

_"beca!"_

beca's eyes flew open. "there's a plate of cold steak on the kitchen counter. i'm going out." her father said. 

"yes sir," beca said obediently.

"you better not be up when i get back," he said before leaving beca's room. beca sighed and got up slowly. 

making her way down to the kitchen, she sighed quietly to herself and started to hum the tune of "titanium" by david guetta. she grabbed the plate and put it in the microwave for forty-five seconds. 

_who really was chloe? has she met her in real life? or was it only in her dream?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are so short, they'll get longer as she ages, i promise :)


	3. feeling things suck

**_thirteen year old beca mitchell_ **

beca had finally decided that going through puberty and getting her period, was absolute hell. at first she thought it was worse than school, but then realized it wasn't _that_ bad. she had all these types of feelings that she's never had before and what made it worse, was that they were towards girls. she had never seen herself liking girls, only admiring from a safe distance. but here she is, having a crush on one of the hottest girls in her grade. 

she figured she could never tell anyone, especially her father. her father would release all hell on her if he knew his daughter was feeling things you're supposed to feel for a boy, for a girl. but when she had gotten exceptionally close to one girl, bethany, who she thought was her friend, she decided to tell her that she wasn't sure if she liked girls or boys. 

she begged bethany not to tell her father.  _big. mistake._  bethany ran to beca's father immediately. initiating one of the worst beatings she's ever received. beca wasn't sure if there was something worse than the beating she received that night. beca vowed she'd never talk to bethany again. 

_"hey becs." chloe smiled softly, tenderly._

_"hi chlo." beca kept emotionless, her lips pressed together._

_"is everything okay?" chloe's eyebrows knit together, concern written all over her face. beca was never this inexpressive when she was with her._

_"no." beca sighed, sitting in the spot she was standing in. beca realized they were at her favorite spot, under a specific tree in the park, one that looked right at the pond with a boardwalk jutting out of the green._

_chloe pursed her lips and sat next to beca. "what's wrong? you know you can tell me anything."_

_beca let out another heavy breath. "puberty sucks." she started, not exactly knowing where to start. chloe just nodded and waited for her to continue. "i just, am having a hard time with what feelings are and who they're supposed to be projected at. or who i'm supposed to go to when i have these kinds of feelings. or who i'm supposed to go to when i suddenly have blood running out of my vagina. or what i'm supposed to do when i feel angry or sad or happy. you know? i'm having a hard time with feelings. and man, feeling things suck."_

_chloe took a few moments to take in what beca just told her, and to think of what to say. "well, what i can tell you is that you'll always have me. i'm always here for you, whether you know it or not. also, who cares about bethany," beca's eyes widened at the mention of her ex-friend's name. "yeah, i know about that. i know about everything. but that doesn't matter. what matters is that what she did was wrong. you even asked her not to go to your father, but she did anyway. that just shows that she can't respect boundaries and can't respect you. she never deserved to be your friend anyway. and as far as the period thing, i'm not much help either because i haven't gotten mine yet."_

_"thank you, chloe. i don't know what i'd do without you." beca embraced chloe in a hug._

_"no problem, becs." chloe smiled. "come swimming with me!" chloe exclaimed with her irresistible giggle._

_"but i don't have an—" chloe put her finger over beca's mouth, then gestured down to beca's body. beca had a bathing suit on, one that she'd been having her eye on for a while. it was a one piece, one that successfully cover all of her cuts._

_"c'mon." chloe dragged beca to the boardwalk. beca rolled her eyes while smiling when chloe immediately jumped in, splashing a good amount of water onto beca. "get in, silly!" chloe exclaimed when she resurfaced. beca sighed and sat at the end of the boardwalk, her feet dipping into the water. chloe smirked and went under water. beca wasn't too sure what she was up to, but immediately knew what happened when she was dragged into the water, feet first._

_beca and chloe shared a laugh when both girls resurfaced. "you ass." beca glared playfully._

_"oh well." chloe shrugged. beca hadn't noticed how close they were until chloe stopped talking. a mere inches away, beca inhaled. chloe was looking between beca's grey eyes and beca's lips gingerly._

_beca was about to say something, but chloe put her finger over beca's lips once more, and was slowly leaning forward._

_just as their lips were about to meet, a hand connects with beca's cheek, multiple times._

**(offensive language used ahead [it's really two words but still yet], you've been warned)**

"get up, dyke!" her father roared, his hand coming down on beca's cheek again. beca bit her lip to keep the groan of pain in. once he realized beca was up, he smirked. he grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into the bathroom, where he had a bathtub full of water waiting for her. "let's see how long the slut can hold your breath." his smirk was making beca sick to her stomach.

ian spent around two hours dunking his daughter's head in water in one minute intervals. when it was finally over, beca didn't know whether to be relieved or not. 

"get cleaned up, i have a date coming over in an hour." he pushed her head into the wall before walking out. beca groaned, leaning against the wall with hardly any oxygen flowing through her system and a now pounding headache. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the abusive father-daughter relationship, it just makes it more interesting and i promise it'll be better later on ;(


	4. two hearts

_**fourteen year old beca mitchell** _

beca's life was completely different the year after her father had found out she was having trouble with liking girls or guys. the date that came over that one night, was now in a wedding dress walking down the aisle of the local church, her father standing on near the pastor. sheila, or step-monster as beca called her, was adorned in a traditional white gown as her father walked her down the aisle.

beca followed shortly after with the basket of flowers and her step-brother (who was three years younger than she) with the rings. it wasn't a huge wedding like sheila wanted, but she said it was enough, "as long as i'm getting married to you", in her words.

"the rings, please." beca had been zoning out for most of the ceremony, she didn't understand what the point was in listening. but when james didn't move, she shoved him softly to get his attention. he had snapped out of his trance, courtesy of beca's shove, and gave the pastor the rings.

"do you, ian mitchell, take sheila hayes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor had finally asked after a lot of nonsense talking.

"i do." for the first time in a long time, beca saw her father smile.

"do you, sheila hayes, take ian mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"i do." sheila mirrored the smile on her father's face.

"... you may kiss the bride." beca looked away, she did not want to see her father kiss a woman that wasn't her mom.

after the ceremony concluded, every attendee headed over to a community center down the road for the reception.

beca knew she was going to hate the reception. talking to her family members, being introduced to new family members, sitting with people, all bothered her. she never enjoyed social events, especially big ones like these.

about halfway through the reception, when beca and james had been beckoned to the table up front next to the newly weds, ian's brother (who was his best man), tapped his glass. the room grew quiet.

"hello there, i'm george, ian's older brother and best man. i'd like to make a toast to ian and his new, beautiful looking family." george raised his glass sideways towards ian and sheila, who were sat in the middle of the long table. "i am only two years older than you, and i feel like we've been pretty close brothers all of our life. though we did have some amazingly stupid arguments when we were younger, i can't imagine a life without you. now, at thirty-eight, you've got a wife and a new son, but i can't forget about becs here. you've raised beca to be a beautiful, talented teenager. though, she's still my little girl," george winked at beca, who giggled softly, "you've got a beautiful life ahead of you, ian, don't lose site of that, bud." ian and george bro-hugged each other as ian said his thanks under his breath.

beca stopped listening when sheila's family were giving toasts, she didn't feel the need to listen, but she did when her name was mentioned. "now you've got the teenage daughter you've always wanted! not that you didn't want james, but i know you tried so hard for a girl before james came to life, so i know beca's going to enjoy a lot of time with you." sheila's maid of honor mentioned with a smile.

after a few more hours, the reception was finally done. beca's feet were dying because of the heels she was forced into by sheila's mother, her step-grandmother. "you need to look presentable and lady-like" she said.

beca undressed carefully and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt, becoming comfortable in the comfort of her room. luckily, they had an extra bedroom, which meant beca didn't need to share her room.

"beca! come help grab the presents!" her father yelled from the living room as he dropped a few presents he was carrying. beca sighed and got up, making her way outside. after everything was done and put away, it was already one o'clock in the morning and they had to get up early for church.

_"here you go." chloe handed a tiny wrapped box to beca._

_"what's this for?" beca asked, taking it and placing it next to her._

_"your father just got married, so instead of getting something for them, i got something for you." chloe smiled._

_"you didn't have to." beca trailed off, looking back at the box._

_"but i wanted to. why don't you open it?" chloe suggested._

_"okay." beca took the box in her hands and untied the bow. she lifted the cover up to reveal a tiny double heart necklace. "i-it's beautiful." beca gasped, running a finger over the two hearts._

_"turn this heart over." chloe pointed to the darker heart._

_**b + c, 4L** _

_"beca and chloe, for life." chloe said quietly, telling beca what it meant._

_"i love it." beca embraced chloe in a tight embrace._

_"do you want me to put it on?" chloe asked._

_"please." beca turned around and moved her hair out of the way, giving chloe easy access to the back of her neck. after clasping the necklace together, chloe smiled and tapped beca's shoulder to tell her she could turn back around._

_"do you want to go swimming?" chloe nodded towards the water. beca's eyes widened and shook her head vigorously. "oh." chloe's eyes looked down, her entire demeanor changing._

_"i-i'm sorry. just something happened and now i'm very scared of water." beca sighed, wishing she wasn't the way she was, to fulfill chloe's wants and needs._

_"it's okay," chloe smiled softly, "i get it." she looked away and bit her lip._

_"i am so sorry, i truly am." beca teared up because she's never seen chloe so sad, so distant._

_chloe turned back to beca with a fake smile. "don't worry, why don't we go fly this kite?" chloe pulled out a kite from thin air, which shocked beca, but nonetheless wanted to do it if it's what made chloe happy._

_"sure." beca stood up and helped chloe up. it was a fairly windy day, which made it the perfect day to fly a beautiful looking kite. finally getting it up in the air, chloe took off, running with the kite behind her._

_"beca! c'mon beca!" chloe giggled, running away from their little campsite._

"beca!"

"s-sorry!" beca shot out of bed, sheila shaking her gently.

"it's fine, sweetheart. who gave you that necklace?" sheila asked, gesturing to the necklace around her neck. beca scrunched her face up in confusion, she didn't remember falling asleep with a necklace on, let alone wearing one the night before. she brought her hand up to feel for the necklace, and she gasped silently when two hearts met her touch.

"oh, one of my distant family members gave it to me since we haven't seen each other in a long time." beca quickly coming up with a white lie, which, to her relief, sheila believed.

"that's wonderful, it's a pretty necklace. now, time to get ready for church. there's breakfast downstairs." sheila tapped beca's leg softly before walking out of her room and shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been working on this fic for a while, i've already got ten chapters written :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
